Sight To See
by TheEbonyRaven
Summary: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION! Impulsive behaviour, interruptions, alcohol and the 'L' word. Sounds like a fun cocktail for an Avalanche gathering. Yuffentine. Slightly Fluffy Rated T for a few suggestive thoughts
1. Sight to See

**Sight To See - Chapter One**

* * *

_**Parings**__- YuffiexVincent. Hinted CloudxTifa._

_**AN's**__ – In reality this slightly fluffy story idea has been floating about in my mind for a while and after hearing this song on the film it seemed to fit quite well with only a few alterations so here the story is._

_**Disclaimer**__ - I do not own copyright over anything FFVII (I merely own a copy of the game and the rest of the compilation.) Hilary Duff owns the song and I make no profit from writing this, oh and the writing is mine._

_**Reviews will be loved!**_

* * *

_**Inspiration Song**__ - 'Anywhere but here' by Hilary Duff.  
_

_**Here's the brand new me,  
Skates around and floats on air  
I'm a sight to see,  
Rainbow colours in my hair**_

_**You have set me free,  
The one who gets me there**_  
_**I'm fallin through the door  
Flyin cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly its clear**_

_**You're burnin' up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be  
Anywhere but here haha**_

* * *

**Sight To See;**

It was a quiet still night in edge and the seventh heaven bar supported a closed sign in its window although the lights appeared to be on. The quiet humming of a girl resonated from the bar until the noise of engines hummed over head cutting out all other sound. The air ship Shera had finally landed in Edge, and the Seventh Heaven bar tender couldn't help but allow herself a small grin as she waited for a familiar sound.

"Ugh old man you need to learn how to fly that thing!" a chipper female voice sounded loudly as footsteps neared the door.  
"You wanna walk next time brat? And stop fing spewing on my air ship." came the more than gruff reply.

At this Tifa finally giggled that's the sound shed missed most this past month; the harmless banter between the heroes of Gaia; Avalanche, and the heroes had finally arrived. She glanced at the clock and smiled again they were only 5 minuets late; Tifa was impressed Cid had set a new record.

Yuffie pounced through the door having lost none of her boundless energy since the deep ground incident; she was nearing 20 now and appeared to have finally gained a little height but only another inch or so. The same went for her hair length but her entire style hadn't changed a bit. The lithe ninja dived over the bar and wrapped Tifa into rib crushing hug, Yuffie speculated Tifa's ribs had more than enough 'soft tissue' protecting them anyway.

"What's up Teef?"

The taller and sisterly figure now known as 'Teef' awkwardly returned the hug whilst trying to spot everyone else heading for the bar's door. Tifa's brown coloured eyes showed no frustration as she giggled at the ninja who had now removed herself form the hug and was sat on the bar like it was a chair.

"Nothing much is up Yuff." smiled Tifa.  
A sigh escaped the materia thief's lips "There's never anything up! I wanna go kick ass! The Great Ninja Yuffie needs excitement!"

Tifa inwardly rolled her eyes at her younger companion. Whilst Yuffie had become completely distracted and was grinning from ear to ear as she watched the rest of the mismatched group make entrances not nearly as spectacular as the Great Ninja Yuffie's. Why they just walked through the door and took there usual seats with a nod at Tifa.

Cid the chain smoking pilot and Barret the 'Marshmallow' took their resident seats at the centre table right next to the bar. Where they would sit, drink the free alcohol and swear till Tifa hauled their asses to their assigned rooms. This was certainly the Heavy Drinkers table.

Next came Red, Cait (on Auto of course) and Reeve who had also turned up this month. These three were the weirdest group to watch considering only one of them was human. They as always sat to the left of the Heavy Drinkers. Red was intelligent and she knew he helped plot pranks along with Reeve and Cait who always had some scheme on the go. However during the monthly gatherings these three appeared simply to sit there just to amuse themselves with Cid and Barret's antics. Yuffie would usually join them and make loud commentaries on the drinkers actions but this time she continued to sit on the bar watching the others enter, after waving wildly at Cait who had waved just as wildly back.

The next arrival held her short attention span for an unusual amount of time as her eyes stared closely at the hem of a red cloak. Before focusing on the hiding the face of the pale member. She scowled about the red offensive material knowing she should have burnt it long ago when she burnt his coffin but that was another story. The damn vampire he had her under a spell and she knew it, why else would she always have to look at him? However the scowl didn't last long as her eyes continued to follow said vampire or rather Mister Vincent Valentine to his usual corner booth; where he would sit and brood; staring out of the window till someone, usually Yuffie, would arrive and terrorize his silence.

The last member to arrive was the spiky blonde haired leader; unlike Vinnie he held her attention for only a few seconds, much like everyone else. She simply watched as he walked over to the bar and sat in front of Tifa speaking to her in his low toned voice. Yuffie grinned as she plotted silently. She knew she'd forgotten to do something last time; get those two together, the damn idiots couldn't figure out that the other liked them.

Just as Yuffie was about to find her first victim, err friend, to talk to the door clattered open again and the ninja's jaw almost hit the floor as her eyes glanced over the four new arrivals. She took little time in jumping to her feet and gesturing wildly with her arms.

"Ewwww! Out, out, out, privet gathering! Shoo, smelly turkeys!" her voice rang loudly muffling everyone's conversations, and even Vincent's silence, but no body seemed to react except good Turkey boy Reno.

"Hey midget, Move over I have drinking to catch up with" the red head Turk grinned widely as he pushed past the ninja and headed right over to Tifa, no doubt to flirt shamelessly whilst Cloud sat there glaring daggers.

Tifa sighed and nodded as if affirming they were invited. They had helped out with the Stigma thing after all; and they had caught her buying stuff for the party so she had to invite them in the end. Yuffie glared at the busty bartender pouting as she did so, much like a scolded child. Before loudly announcing to everyone in the room whether they wanted to here it or not:  
"Tifa you're two damn nice for you own good!"

Still glaring at the now seated Turks the young ninja marched over to Vincent's silent corner domain and plopped herself gracelessly down on the seat across from him. She grinned at Vincent who was now looking straight at her giving that what-do-you-want look with those crimson red eyes that Yuffie that was staring helplessly into. Blinking a few times she shot him a glare with her countering platinum eyes.

"Can you not just ask what I want Vinnie?"

She was sorely tempted to get up and swipe him across the face when his usual reply of silence was returned; she no longer even got a reaction for using his nickname. So not only had the damn vampire put some freaky ass materia spell on her; he didn't damn speak unless he had to, this was an ungodly offence to Yuffie who never shut up. She shot one last glare at Vinnie before turning her glare to the back of the red headed Turks head. Her fingers subconsciously grasping the edge of her Conformer which as always remained strapped to her back.

At this Vincent Valentine the sardonic yet static ex-Turk inwardly laughed. Yuffie was if anything impulsive and childish, but that's what he liked about her. No amount of life ending trouble had squeezed her annoying innocence out of her. In fact none of them had changed much in the past three years, except they were all aging; even Vincent was finally beginning to age, with the loss of Chaos his mortality was returning.

"Yuffie…" His deep voice rumbled quietly as the girl's fingers were beginning to remove the conformer from its place, it wouldn't belong before she took aim at Reno.

Yuffie's glaring eyes didn't turn to face Vincent as she continued to lift conformer from her back, would Tifa really mind if she attacked, just once? Her line of thought was broken by a voice that her mind still didn't register as she replied with nothing more than a mumbled 'hum' It was a few seconds later when she realised Vincent the vampire had spoken first.

He continued to speak after her mumbled reply not waiting for her to face him, he assumed she was busy plotting Reno's death which made his next deeply spoken reply more of a shock.

"Don't ever change."

The ninja in front of him turned a deep shade of red as her cheeks flushed from the seemingly random comment and her hand moved quickly from Conformer to clasp her other so she could fidget easily. She was silently thanking Leviathan that Tifa's bar had normal bar lighting; rather dim. Hopefully the object of her last three years of affection would not be able to spot the colour she now supported as a skin tone.

However when she turned to face Vincent she realised his eyes were not on her at all and were instead seemingly focused on something out of the window, that something appeared to be incredibly interesting since Yuffie could not catch his eye. However what ever he was staring at seemed to be invisible to Yuffie, and so out of frustration she grabbed his golden clawed hand that rested peacefully on the table. She watched he's eyes widen in shock; she was holding the hand he used to remind himself he was a monster. Before Yuffie even opened her mouth to speak she had lost herself in his red eyes again, the window to his soul. She mentally kicked herself and muttered a heat filled and serious un-Yuffie like reply.

"I won't, Vinnie, I promise."

Vincent eyes finally locked onto Yuffie's and she realised for the first time in a while she was unable to read the expression on them, something she usually found so clear and easy to do. She let go of his clawed hand as she remembered Vinnie didn't do 'human contact'. It took all her will power not to make quotation marks with her fingers at that comment. She quickly plastered a Yuffie like smile on her face, everyone expected her to be all cheerful and so she would be. Only Vinnie, Cait and Tifa knew Yuffie had another side to her personality.

Vincent's clawed hand seemed to retreat to under his cloak, and she noted regrettably it was almost as if he was worried that she would grab it again. His eyes however did not leave hers and they appeared to show no anger at her un-thought through actions. It was with this held look that Yuffie realised she would throw away her dreams of mastering every materia in the world if he would just show a different type interest in her; for three damn years she'd followed the silent gunman around looking for hidden meanings in all of his few words but not once had he ever shown anything but a friendly interest in her. In fact she trade all her dreams just to keep that look in his eyes and stay sat here with him, whatever the damn look meant didn't matter.

Yuffie sighed inwardly as the look vanished from his eyes and he turned back to the 'really interesting' window. She felt like kicking his shins so hard that he'd hobble for a month, but then that was her answer to everything and besides she'd hurt her feet on his stupid metal boots. She'd never figure the stupid man out, everything about him was stupid. And just when she figured three years of hard observation work would begin to pay off and she'd be able to claim properly that she knew how the gunman worked he'd go and throw some new glance in the equation, or go all sentimental on her by telling her not to change. It was like a damn gold saucer travel tube, and she hated motion rides she was after all motion sick.

Deciding not to dwell on the static gunman anymore and enjoy the once a month she got to spend with all her friends she jumped to her feet. To begin clambering all over Tifa's cloth covered seats with her dirty boots. She did a twirl to the low music in the background and began climb around on top of the chairs showing a great deal of balance and observation at being able to stay on her feet. She failed however to notice a shocked Tifa now ignoring Reno's shameless flirting and shouting something at Yuffie about 'breaking bones'.

The red head Turk was already drunk and was not happy at the Ninja for ruining his unsuspected 'targets' attention on him. And he's way of captivating the little ninja for about an hour was to simply walk over to Yuffie. Grab a hold of her shoulder's and shove her into the nearest chair . Before he tipped what appeared to be the last of a red alcoholic cocktail all over her hair whilst mumbling the words "annoying little red ninja."

The Ninja squealed as the red liquid slimed through her hair leaving red streaks behind. Without a second thought she jumped to her feet from the chair and kneed Reno right in his stomach. He stepped back and doubled over in pain as Yuffie's hands went to her back to find conformer, she was going to slice this Turkey up into millions of little pieces and then feed him to millions of separate Chocobos. However a leather clad hand grasped around her wrist before she could do anything more and began to drag her away with a swish of a red cloak. She scowled at Vincent before yelling back to Reno, who was still bent over double.

"You're dead Jerky Turkey! You're gonna get a world of pain!"

The room erupted in laughter at the stained red Ninja being dragged away from a red face Reno looking like he was going to vomit. Yuffie made a mental not to leave something like Chocobo dung in all their beds before the night was over. Vincent's voice made the quiet mumble of "Yuffie leave him be." as he continued to drag her up the stairs to the residential bathroom.

It was then Yuffie finally realised that Vincent had just dragged her away from the room. She blinked and looked at him as if Tifa was really under the cape and not the Gunman at all and this was all some elaborate pick-on-Yuffie day, it wasn't her birthday already was it? Before she could even figure out the date she blinked like a deer in headlights. Was that Vincent Valentine using a towel to wipe the red out of her hair?

Vincent was trying hard not the laugh at the whole situation, but he didn't usual laugh and he wasn't going to start now. He had only dragged Yuffie away because he knew the horror that would ensure if he had let her stay near Reno it would have been worse than Chaos busting through the floorboards and attacking everyone. He also realised nobody else seemed to be moving to either protect the Reno from Yuffie or protect Yuffie from Reno in the unlikely event she would need help. He also dragged her away because Vincent still felt bad for making Yuffie blush earlier, though he had pretended not to notice.

That and Yuffie was his closest friend within avalanche since they had been the 'optional members' or so to speak they were often paired and sent on missions so he knew the Young ninja fairly well, he even knew the side of her that she kept hidden. Even so this didn't explain his next movements with the towel, for some reason he felt the need to help clean the ninja up and so he had.

Yuffie finally realising she stalled her brain somewhere along the way to the bathroom grabbed hold of the towel from Vincent's hands and began cleaning her hair herself. Knowing she would have to wash it later after the party but it was currently no longer red. She giggled finally settling back into her old self though she smelt like sweet alcohol.

"Cheers Vinnie, I don't think I like the idea of having Reno's blood in my hair as well as his drink, I think two shades of red wouldn't suit me at all. Though it would probably suit you…Damn Teef and her shopping outings."

Vincent made a sound between a growl and a rumble and Yuffie looked at him in shock. Had the broodiest guy in the world just laughed? At her no less, she hoped it was at her comment and not her sorry state of appearance. At this realisation she pounced forward onto the shocked looking gunman and hugged him tightly, she felt his body stiffen at this huge personal intrusion but surprisingly she was not flung backwards seven feet and greeted with a very, very angry Vincent.

It was then she realised if Vincent wasn't going to kill her just now she might as well push her luck like any good 'wealth distributor' would and go for something that had evaded her for too long. She was beginning to think the fumes of alcohol form her hair were making her tipsy but before thinking it through again she leant back slightly and placed her soft lips on Vincent's cheek before letting go completely and falling backwards onto her ass.

She looked at the shocked gunman's face and wasn't sure what reaction she saw in his eyes but suddenly blushing a scarlet red colour she decided she didn't want find out. She quickly jumped to her feet and took a few steps backwards to the door.

"Urm-sorry-Vinnie-i-didn't-think-real-sorry-well-I'm-off"

The lack of thought Vincent had assumed was evident form her reaction to his mere laughter, was he that quiet? Her fingers were twitching nervously like she wanted to steal something, or like she just had. Vincent had learnt these little Yuffie traits a long while ago and he knew he could usually read her like and open book, but she seemed different tonight and it wasn't because she had drastically changed in a month because she hadn't.

Before Vincent had even had a chance to say anything to _his_ Ninja she had taken the final step backwards and had fallen through the door at an awkward angle as she tried to twirl on her feet so she was walking forward, stumbling forward lightly he noticed she was heading toward the stairs. And in some of Yuffie's previous words "A world of pain."

Yuffie grimaced knowing she was going to fall face first down the stairs, end up in serious pain and have everyone including Reno laugh at her all at one time. Not only that but she had just made a move on the guy she had lov-liked for the past three years only for her, the girl who helped beat the biggest evil to the world, to get freaked, stand up and bolt from the room in a very undignified manor. She figured she might as well just throw herself down the stairs, everything was happening so fast so probably subconsciously had. Damn her ninja instincts.

Just as she was about the fall down the top step, unable to stop her small stumble, a golden claw wrapped around her middle. The digits of said claw accidentally cutting into her side from their sharpened metallic points. She blinked slightly as her face rested against the red material that smelt like Gunpowder and coffin wood, it was the nicest smell she had ever inhaled, even if Mako smelled pretty good am she hated _his_ damn coffin. It was then her brain kicked in and she realised that Vincent Valentine was hugging her to his chest his clawed arm still wrapped around her middle and her hands resting against his shoulders. Her feet were slightly dragging on the floor as he stepped backwards away from the edge of the stairs.

"You are far too tall Vinnie"

Vincent sighed, but it was not a discontented one, she had almost been speechless. Yuffie has escaped the stairs of doom as she later began to call them, and yet Vincent was still holding her and he had not let go since he saved her. She was shocked into a second silence and Vincent couldn't help but think that this could be the perfect way to keep the chattering, hyper, sugar coated ninja quiet for a while.

Reflecting on his almost automatic behaviour he noticed that his demons had not lied after all; he had not just saved Yuffie because they were friends but he had in fact grown to like Yuffie more than he'd care to admit over the past few years, and she'd even saved his life a few times. Even Chaos had known it but until now Vincent still refused to admit that feeling would ever exist again in his mind. His heart should stay loyal to Lucrecia but her knew that it had set its alliance else where a long while ago. And now years later Lucrecia had set it free with her grace, maybe she wanted him to move on? Maybe he would.

The pair stood there still hugging in silence, Yuffie's thoughts where resting somewhere in the proverbial gutter and Vincent's were resting on how dim he had been not to realise the little ninja thief had stolen his heart sooner. She was about to speak and he could feel her petite frame shake as she raised her voice, he simply placed a human digit on her lips and bent down to kiss her forehead, just below her ninja headband before leaning his head back and smirking beneath the cloak. "You taste like Alcohol" as she blushed he could tell she had not been expecting a kiss at all.

"Yuffie…" Vincent's voice echoed in the chest Yuffie was leaning against, this time it was her turn to stop the interruption of the silence. She reached up with both hands clasping the sides of his face gently her thumbs moving across his pale cheeks in a caressing yet teasing fashion whilst pushing the hem of his stupid cloak down with her arms. She tiptoed slightly as she drew up to his taller height and placed a soft kiss on his lips, before drawing back and glancing down at the floor in embarrassment.

She scolded herself silently for her childish retort. Yuffie was a ninja she'd done things most other people her age wouldn't have dreamt of; she'd stolen, killed, fought and done things she'd rather not recall so she was far from innocent and yet this man she'd known for over three years made her feel like she was still a school girl inside. She cursed him also but she knew in reality she loved every last one of his stupid habits, even the burnt coffin.

"Vinnie, I do not taste of alcohol…" _but even when you tease me, __I still love you, stupid meanie._ She softly and silently added on to herself, the Seventh Heaven stairs were not the best place to admit you love someone, that and they had just attempted to take her life. She also secretly confessed to herself, the brave ninja Yuffie was scared out of her mind as to how he was going to react to those words. She would not let him lock himself up, again to "protect her innocent soul". Pah, Yuffie would bet her materia that she was one of the very least innocence of the Avalanche group.

Vincent's eyes caught hers and he finally realised what that difference about her was tonight; she hadn't changed, he just realised that he couldn't understand her earlier because he hadn't realised she loved him and quiet obviously she had for a while. He'd just been so busy 'brooding' even his heightened senses hadn't noticed her change. Apparently it was the same emotion his eyes were betraying him with when he felt them soften every time they set an inch on form. Now he knew what the fluttering sensation in his stomach and head was, he had found someone who reciprocated his love and actually meant it. He leant down towards to the still tip toeing girl in his arms as his lips began to near hers, begging for another kiss...

A loud drunken laugh erupted through the stairway as the pair stopped their would be proper first kiss only millimetres apart, each turned slightly and shot death glares down at the perpetrator. Both glares were as deadly as the other but neither able to actually kill the offender on the spot. In fact the looks of death didn't even stop the red head's laughing. His light and sarcastic toned voice echoed loudly throughout the hallway and the adjoined bar as her purposefully yelled to the whole house.

"Well Shinra shoot me! I was told to come and 'express regret' for my actions, but this is seriously the worst moment of my life 'coz I don't have a damn camera, yo. This is still frigging priceless. The Vampire Ex-Turk and the Ninja Princess!"

Yuffie growled and Vincent was suddenly aware that he still held the ninja in his arms, he was reluctant to let go as apparently was she who now had her hands clasped about his neck. He had been so close to obtaining what he wanted; he was going to shoot Reno a few new bodily holes and then see if he made a good sprinkler system when attached to Tifa's hose.

Before he even had chance to reach into his holster for death plenty the lithe and agile girl, no woman, in his grasp had unenthusiastically unclasped her hands and ducked from under his arms. Yuffie was now brandishing conformer in her hand and was sliding down the banister at a startling pace as she bolted from the end and headed for the now running Reno. Who had realised that he was going to get his ass kicked.

"Ugh! You Suck Reno!"

Yuffie skidded through the door into the bar area still chasing the running Reno, as the others looked expectantly at her waiting for an explanation since they had all heard Reno's not so subtle comment. Vincent however was walking slowly down the stairs laughing inwardly, hoping they could pick up where the left off later, after Yuffie had beat Reno to a pulp and he'd thought of what he had to explain…

* * *

**Three R's**- Read, Review and Repeat! 


	2. Lips for Biting

**Lips for Biting - Chapter Two**

* * *

_**Parings**__- YuffiexVincent._

_**AN's**__ – I couldn't resist writing another Chapter. This continues almost directly on from the last one, with only about an hour's time gap I forgot to note in the last chapter this is set __post DoC__. I may continue this further since I had ideas as to where to go with it, but I'm not sure. As I note, I didn't know if anyone noticed last time but the POV switched very slightly, it still does this time, though it's made clear who's thinking what (I hope)_

_**Disclaimer**__ – The usual. I don't own FFVII or The song. I make no profit form this either. But the writing is mine of course._

_**Thanks**__ - Thanks_ _to_ Lillix Vail _and_ megamanacsess _my chapter one reviewers. I'm glad you both liked it!_

* * *

_**Inspiration Song**__ - 'Dance Inside' by All American Rejects. _

_**You don't have to move, you don't have to speak  
lips for biting.**__**  
You're staring me down; a glance makes me weak  
eyes for striking  
**__**Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you  
brush so lightly**__**  
**__**And time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two,  
squeeze so tightly.**__**  
**_

* * *

**Lips for Biting;**

The jumbled and drunken laughter of friends rang loudly throughout Seventh Heaven. In view of the earlier issues with Reno and a certain ninja's giant shuriken purposefully being shoved somewhere, unpleasant; the rest of the night had gone off without a hitch.

The only people who seemed to still be sober were Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi. Both of whom had found something more docile to do with their time; Vincent had spent his time avoiding the questions from Avalanche and thinking about what he had just almost done. Yuffie in contrast had spent her time with the rest of Avalanche, avoiding Vincent; she disliked looking like a ninja tomato.

After pursuing this activity for an hour she eventually sneaked off to the shower since she still smelt like Reno's fruity alcoholic drink. So now on the second floor of the bar the soft humming of the Wutaian girl echoed on over the laughter as she sung along to a tune seemingly unknown to all. She failed to notice the gentle metal footsteps climbing the stairs and the forbidding feeling following them.

Vincent's mind still rested firmly on what had almost been, although he couldn't deny it earlier he had wanted to continue the intimate moment he and Yuffie had shared. He wanted that moment to never end, so much so that he would have shot Reno for interrupting if he had been given the chance. Except now something in the back of his mind was telling him that any continuation would be another sin for his list. That and Yuffie had avoided him for the remainder of the night giving him the distinct impression she wasn't interested.

All this thinking had lead his mind to dwell on the fact physically they were at least 7 years apart and mentally the years were too abundant to count. Not that he was calling Yuffie a child, no not by any means; she was certainly a grown woman now and her behaviour hid a knowledge few knew she possessed.

Vincent's mind continued to quarrel with itself all the way up to the resident bathroom's door. Where he snapped out of his mental argument and allowed his metal hand to tap firmly but quietly on the door. Almost as if he was hoping she wouldn't hear his knock and words and just continue with her shower.

"…Yuffie?"

The water stopped abruptly as did her soft humming, they were replaced by the thuds of a clumsy body clambering around the bathroom. A few muttered curses were heard through the wood door before finally her voice replied.

"Ugh. Won't be a second! Hang on!"

True to her word the door opened seconds later to reveal the flustered looking shinobi. Vincent's eyes did well not to fall out of their sockets when he took in the appearance of _**his**_ ninja. If anything he was now more confused by his mind's argument than he had been seconds ago.

Yuffie was stood lent on the door frame with a slight flustered blush to her cheeks. Her black wet tresses had been quickly tied in a single high bun with a pale green band but random locks fell down to frame her face. Her usual attire had been replaced with her sleeping garments. Which, unfortunately for Vincent, consisted of a pair of short white shorts, a pale green Leviathan patterned Wutain styled top with a small collar and a diagonal buttoned slit and finally knee high white socks.

Although looking rather angelic in appearance a pout marred her face as she looked up into Vincent's eyes. Before he had even spoken she knew she wasn't going to like his words; she could read his eyes like a book, a very difficult and long book, but a book none the less. Unfortunately her current state of mind was set to deal with a shouting match with Cid whom she had expected as usual to be dying for the bathroom.

"Look Vinnie if your next words involve you, me and talk you're going to end up in a similar situation as Reno. And I don't mean drunk."

Platinum eyes refused to meet red; she knew her face was blushing from more than fluster and her blunt words. The failure to meet his eyes only meant she failed to notice his eyes locking firmly on her lips as she spoke. He wanted nothing more than to kiss them properly, bite them even. His whole dispute and resolve had dissolved at just the sight of her.

Yuffie finally managed to look up into those crimson pools that she loved to let her gaze swim in. She felt her knees buckle as she continued to gaze. Her resolution of 'must not let Vinnie embarrass the awesome-est Ninja ever' had obviously gotten aboard the Shera and flown off.

"We need to…converse…" Vincent's voice depanned over the gaze they both refused to break, though all forbidding intentions seemed to have gone.

The tiny upturn to his lips was clearly visible and Yuffie realised he had made a joke. Sure it wasn't his first but he had purposefully avoided the three words she had stated. Her giggle filled grin spread across her features; Vincent reflected he preferred her smile to pout but he also noted she was cute when angry.

Without a second thought the Shinobi girl did something that would get most people that attempted such a thing shot by the receiving party. She leapt forward onto his motionless figure, wrapping her hands around his neck, her legs around his waist and resting her head on top of his shoulder.

Vincent was shocked to say the least and only managed to enjoy this childish hug for a few short seconds since the force of impact had knocked both of them backwards onto the floor. She was now sat on his waist, her hands resting on his shoulders and his hand/claw's resting on the small of her back.

Still holding onto Yuffie, Vincent pulled himself into a seated position which thankfully was less compromising but only just. The ninja was now sat on his crossed legs, her legs going either side of his waist; Vincent was suddenly appreciative of the 30 years he took to practise self control and celibacy. Their hands were resting in similar places as before only now the pair were tightly hugging each other, as if somewhat scared the other was going to stand up and bolt.

Upon Vincent's failure of fleeing from her Yuffie decided to be brave. This would be nothing compared to Sephiroth, right? Leaning back ever so slightly she placed her lips right in front of Vincent's and clasped her hands behind his neck.

"No interruptions to save you this time…"

Her lips brushed his as she spoke in a very soft voice only just managing to restrain her giggles. Vincent's self control had flown out of the window at the touch and he made that millimetre's movement to place his lips hungrily on hers. It took only a blink for her lips to fervently react which lead to both parties parting there mouth's slightly and deepening the kiss, her occasionally nipping at his lips in a mischievous manner. She, at least, had wanted this kiss for a very long while and was going to make sure it was one of the damn best.

Vincent thinking was leading to the fact that both she and he were happy to sit at the top of Tifa's Bar's stairs and play 'Tonsil Tennis' as Yuffie often referred to it. Vincent's mind happened to have then taken that drive from the noble doorstep and into the gutter, his mind was now currently resting on the comment she usually made after saying those two words; 'get a room!' He would very much like too get a room with the ninja, that was for sure. Nevertheless she currently seemed quite happy to occupy her mind by running her fingers through his long black locks playfully.

The kiss stopped slowly, they both wanted to continue but unfortunately they would need to breathe. Yuffie was smiling in an almost serene way rather than her usual pixie like smile. Vincent decided this was his smile within seconds; his expression was contented but motionless. Yuffie knew he was thinking and she pouted on cue just as he spoke and his face deadpanned.

"I will taint you Yuffie; I am not a creature of the light as you are." His voice sounded wounded like he was tearing himself apart by just speaking the words. Yuffie's pout however was softened and she giggled; she had been right earlier but he was a bit late for worrying about her tainted self. And she rested her head on his shoulder before speaking into his neck.

"Vin… Vinnie… Vincent… Trust me; it's a bit late to worry about tainting me. Besides the fact you've held my heart for wa-aaaaa-y over three years, I'm a ninja and a member of Avalanche; so just from that account I'm meant to be pretty damn 'tainted' oh and of course stark raving insane."

The tainting was obviously referring to her Ninja life; however the insanity was referring to Avalanche's apparent lack of mental stability between their combined mental mass, not that she cared. She expected neither comment to invoke Vincent's reaction but she was glad she had.

His deep rumble of laughter had shook throughout Yuffie's body since he had now pressed her frame against his in another hug. He really did shake her world, in a good way. Vincent had realised then, as her words had been mumbled into his neck, that he really did _care for_ Yuffie, though how on earth it had developed was another story entirely.

It was Vincent's turn to lean back slightly this time so he could observe the storms that were his love's eyes. He smiled, not a fully fledged smile since he seemed to be incapable of physically doing that, however mentally both he and Yuffie knew it was a proper smile. Without any reservations he moved forward and placed his lips on Yuffie's as a form of reply to her loving babble.

Yuffie though occupied with the kiss had her hands wandering else where, she wanted off with that damn cape so she could see every one of his usually hidden expressions. They should have nothing to hide from each other now or any other time. It took her thief trained fingers no more than a few seconds to undo all of the clasps though she never quite got around to pushing the fabric form his shoulders since her hands were now clasped firmly around his back as she deepened the already zealous kiss.

A thud echoed throughout the building before feminine shouting filled the recently made silence. The kissing pair had hastily stopped when the noise had reached their ears, both fearing a healed Reno would be stood at the bottom of the stairs once more. However when no burst of red appeared, Vincent realised he was about to get called for help by Tifa, perks of having enhanced sense he guessed. He couldn't help but inwardly curse his group of friends with some of the more crude curses he had picked up from his demon 'pals.'

Sighing in both a content and infuriated fashion Vincent rose to his feet. The arms of his ninja stilled wrapped around his back, and her legs now clasping about his waist. He was virtually carrying her, not that he minded. He softly kissed her lips once more as she placed the balls of her feet back on the solid floorboards and stepped lightly back from her love. She too could guess that they were going to be interrupted, again.

"BARRET! If you do not clean that up now I will personally tell Marlene her dad is a useless drunk!"

Tifa's voice sounded loudly on the peaceful silence the pair had been sharing. Vincent sighing and Yuffie giggling singled that they both new that Tifa was likely about the knock Barret senseless, before dragging his butt to his room to sleep off the heavy amount of booze in his system. Before however either Vincent or Yuffie could make a move to scramble from Tifa's wrath and their about to be involvement in helping with the drunks, Tifa's voice had yelled once more.

"Vincent?! I need a hand! Barret got heavier!"

The corners of Vincent's mouth rose slightly at Yuffie before turning on his metal covered heels and heading towards the top step. He would have to go help Tifa or else he would be sleeping outside tonight. He didn't like that idea; even if he was pretty sure Yuffie would sneak him back into her room- err Tifa's house before 15 minutes has gone by.

Yuffie noticed his cloak clasps remained undone form her earlier handy work and an idea formed quickly in her mind. If he had to go help Teef, then she needed assurance he was coming back, plus she just wanted to tease him some more.

Just as Vincent began to descend the stairs he felt light flittering hands clasp onto his shoulders quickly. Before he had even had chance to blink and turn he felt the hands retreat and giggle was heard.

He turned and glanced automatically at his Ninja's empty right hand which was twitching, a sure sign she'd stolen something. Upon realisation he knew his cloak had been slipped off his shoulders by her and as he glanced up he realise it was now winding itself around her form, or rather Yuffie was winding it around her self.

"Gotta make sure you're coming back, Vinnie Vamp-ino."

She winked at him, playfully before twirling, with the over sized cloak fasted with one clasp around her neck; the cloak billowed outwards as she span and the sight was strange indeed. The fact that her white sock covered feet stuck out of the bottom of the cloak made the image all the more cute. Vincent smirked before his face deadpanned, he didn't wink as such but he knew Yuffie would catch his expression's meaning.

"I'd come back... Even if I currently possessed my cloak...Pixie_"_ Vincent wasn't really one for talking, but he knew Yuffie understood his very few words. After all he only spoke when it was deemed important and it was important that she knew he'd come back to her with or without the cloak. However him calling her a Pixie wasn't too high on his importance list, perhaps it was time he broke a few habits anyway.

Without another word to each other they both turned on their heels. Vincent gradually walked down the stairs, now stripped of his red cloak and headed towards the doom of heaving Barret to Barret's assigned room. Yuffie on the other hand had bounced over to her room; the cloak still hung loosely around her shoulders and her giggles filling the hallway. Yuffie certainly liked the outcome of this reunion and it was clear Vincent did too…

* * *

_**AN's Two**__ – Two Fluffy Kisses for those Yuffentine fans out there since you didn't get a proper one in the first chapter. I like this chapter though it is a 'little' fluffy, ah well first proper fic and all. Gives me some lean way no?_

_I also wanted to apologise for the very two long chapters but my ideas tend to spiral and I am working on cutting them down and editing them, honest I am! As an excuse the first chapter was meant to be long for suspense purposes and for the fact Reno interrupts…Ish._

**Three R's**- Read, Review and Repeat!


	3. More than Friends

**More than Friends – Chapter Three**

* * *

**_Parings_**_- YuffiexVincent._

**_AN's_**_ – Ok sorry about the lateness of updates, I meant to post this last week but I had a few issues so this week as an apology you get chapters 3, 4 (hopefully by Thursday) and hopefully 5 on Sunday. There should be at least one new chapter every week. I'm going to state now that this is not a dramatic action filled plot, it's going to be about normal life and how Yuffie and Vincent cope in a relationship. (Though there may be a little battling at some point)  
P.S There's a second Author's note at the bottom about the songs for this story._

**_Disclaimer_**_ – The same as always; I don't own FFVII or the song. I make no profit form this either; the writing is mine of course._

**_Thanks_**_ - Thanks_ _to_ all the new and old reviewers,_ I intended to reply to you all here but they'd be no room for the story so I make the effort to reply personally to everyone. On that note sorry about the lateness of replies._

**_Reviews are still loved!_**

* * *

**_  
Inspiration Song_**_ - 'Broken' by Bad Religion (note: I'm using 'made something else' bit in a positive fashion) _

**_He was a troubled child  
Had been down for a while  
Always kept to himself  
No she couldn't defend  
He only wanted a friend  
Now he's made something else  
It's so sad that no one saw it coming  
The paper said that he hit the ground running  
Oh Yeah,  
I know I'm not broken._**

* * *

**More than Friends;**

The ninja was still laughing as she dashed into her semi-permanent room after being scolded by a sleepy preteen Denzel for being a noisy aunt. She just hoped Tifa wouldn't come and kill her for waking the kid up, but Denzel owed 'Aunt Yuffie' one anyway so she should survive until the morning.

With her mind on happy overdrive she twirled around on one foot, cloak billowing around her and her other foot shoving the door closed. She had a silly grin plastered on her face and her mind resting firmly on the gunslinger that she had only just left. This was by far the best Avalanche gathering yet, even better than the first time she was old enough to drink at the gatherings.

Still skipping around her room she failed to remember that a certain red feline mutt was stopping in her room along with one of the others for the night, though she couldn't remember who. She was not so pleasantly reminded of the fact when she tripped over said mutt and landed on her back, the red cloak softening most of the fall. A soft 'Oowie' left her lips as she landed and her voice was annoyed but playful when she finally pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Red I am going to shove your squeaky toys up your nose for laying in the middle of the floor"

A soft growl was heard on her comrade's behalf before his one golden eye peeked open to stare at the ninja as his strong voice roared over hers; it held a playful tone to it, it was almost as if Red knew something Yuffie did not but still being full of glee her observation didn't even notice this.

"Hello Yuffie. I assure you I don't have 'Squeaky Toys'... What are you doing in Vincent's cloak? Yuffie you did not steal form the poor man, again, did you?"

Yuffie mentally scolded herself for forgetting about tonight's sleeping arrangements and strolling in Vincent's cloak what was she meant to say? What exactly were they right now anyway, they were more than friends that much was evident but she hoped they were more than just 'friends with a very few benefits.' That thought upset her current smile and Yuffie opened her mouth before thinking and once again very nearly slipped up

"Oh Leviathan."

She slapped herself on the forehead and stood up from the floor just to plop herself down on her bed. Although the grin had wiped itself of her face seconds ago she plastered it back on, she would be happy with whatever she and Vincent were they had at least past the friends and comrades barrier. Grinning at Red she undid the cloak carefully and laid it across her crossed legs. Her ninja lying skills springing to mind as she spoke

"Oopsies, I guess I forgot to give it him back, you know Vinnie ever the gentleman; didn't want me to have to go down to the bar in my pj's. Oh and Red thanks for the vote of confidence, I mean its not like I helped save the world three times with the same group of friends of anything, they same group who still think I steal their stuff."

Her tone went from playful to pretend upset in seconds as she scolded Red XII in the hope that he'd drop the conversation involving Vinnie's cloak immediately and instead try to justify himself. It was then she realised that Vincent had gone down to Tifa without his cloak and she wandered what he would be saying, since the Turks had nothing on Teef's interrogation skills. However before she could go and eavesdrop Red jumped onto her bed at the side of her and rested his head on his paws before speaking again.

"Gentleman Vincent may be, but you are currently wearing more than you normally do, so I don't see why he would give you his cloak, the cloak he does not remove ever. Besides I suppose you having his cloak has nothing to do with the fact you were sat kissing him minuets ago?"

The shinobi let out a muffled string of curse words that mimicked Cid's, as her face flushed bright scarlet. She mischievously shoved Red XII hard in the shoulder for payback for his spying, though it was likely he'd been leaving the room to see what the thud of them falling to the floor was. The gold eye of her friend however showed no anger, just amusement at the red shade of the Ninja who spoke in a small embarrassed voice.

"Shut up Red, what were you doing spying anyway?!" She squeaked indignantly

"I wasn't spying, you choose to sit and 'interact' with him at the top of the public stairwell, I was merely about to ask whether I could rest at the bottom of your bed like before. But I'm curious, what exactly is going on between you and our stoic companion? I had sensed your attraction to each other for awhile, I even altered Tifa but she claims all her attempts failed." His voice was teasing and he knew Yuffie was starting to get severely embarrassed, it wasn't often anyone had the chance to torment Yuffie.

Yuffie was still flushed scarlet and her reply was whined "I said shut up Red….Besides I-I don't know what's going on, we kissed, a few times, but I don't know where that leads us. More than friends I guess…Hang on, Tifa? Attempts? What?! Ugh Red you have a death wish!"

Without even blinking Yuffie dropped the previously carefully cared for cloak onto the floor as she lashed out slender hands to grab a pillow, and firmly 'placed' the pillow upside Red's head. Her voice ringing out teasingly, all previous thoughts of confusion gone

"HAH! Now who's a smart cat?!"

Red snarled in laughter as he butted the side of Yuffie's leg with his head "Neither you nor I are cat's Yuffie."

This earned him another swipe form the 'pillow of pain' as Yuffie giggled and dodged his next soft head butt. This was not an uncommon interaction for the pair; although many assumed Red and Yuffie would never get on they were proved wrong form the first days of Avalanche. In the past Yuffie, Red and Vincent were often sent on missions together and the pair had come into the habit of chatting like brother and sister since Vincent was not one for conversation. At night she would often let red sleep at the bottom of her sleeping bag/bed. Red may have been dignified and wise but he enjoyed fun as much as the next creature and he enjoyed teasing his friends in his own fashion, which wasn't as blatantly obvious as Yuffie's. In fact ever since Avalanche's first days he and Yuffie had remained friends she at first was the only one who seemed to ignore the fact he wasn't human, not much later on they all did of course, but she was the first.

**In the meantime…**  
Vincent's mind was still on the ninja princess he'd just left as he continued his slow trek down the stairs towards his impending doom, he much rather be back up there with Yuffie than down her helping Tifa with the drunks. Even if he was used to helping. As he stopped at the bottom of the stairs he observed that Tifa was no longer carrying Barret like he had assumed and in fact the heavy man was slumped on the wall, looking as if Tifa had tossed him there. As he observed his surroundings Tifa's wine eyes observed him, she noticed something missing immediately and she still had a few questions from earlier that she wanted answers for.

It didn't even cross his mind that he was without the cloak that he never takes off. However Tifa being the ever observant kind was the first to bring this knowledge to his attention as he stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs for his instructions. A loud thump echoed from upstairs, like the sound of someone falling from a bed, however neither Vincent or Tifa appeared to take note of it because Tifa had just begun to speak. Her voice was prying, like the little sister who wants to know and the mother who demands to, Tifa was not a force to be reckoned with when in this mood.

"Vincent? Is that you? Of course it is, just didn't recognise you without the mass of red."

She laughed light and smiled in that all knowing way the let Vincent know he was in for lots of questions about now and earlier; damn Reno to hell. Yuffie had been right when she said Tifa would make and excellent interrogator Turk. Not that he'd willingly let any of his friends be Turks. Deciding to try and avoid all questions thrown at him his monotone voice spoke politely and yet sharply,

"You needed help?" he deadpanned.

She smiled once more and pointed towards a table that was toppled on the floor. "Just needed a hand picking the table Barret knocked over up, those things way more than him! Suppose it stops them from getting stolen, not that I couldn't handle a few thieves, with the exception of Yuffie she's a 'Materia Ninja Thief'...So where's your cape?"

The conversation was a normal sounding one and the question was posed at the end of her speech to catch Vincent off guard, of course Vincent was used to this tactic having seen it used on the others many times. And he merely nodded and headed towards the table, his claw hand bracing itself under the table and his human hand over it as he pulled it back into a standing position before finally speaking in an indifferent manor.

"Yuffie was cold…I gave her my cloak for warmth."

He inwardly scolded at his own lie but he was unsure of what else to say. He didn't know where exactly he and Yuffie stood right now; they were in between friends and lovers. He noted, annoyed, that it was Tifa's fault they hadn't had chance to discuss this. He didn't want to say Yuffie stole the cloak so he would return since Tifa would see the deeper meaning in that and if Yuffie didn't want to be something more he didn't want to seem as if he'd gone down stairs and announced their relationship to everyone. Turning to face Tifa once more he stood behind the now righted table and gave her a look that clearly said 'Anything else?'

Tifa continued to smile sweetly like she was plotting something as she glanced around the room looking for another task to set Vincent whilst she questioned him. She knew something was going on between him and the youngest member of Avalanche but she didn't know what. Reno hadn't had chance to elaborate on what he saw, Vincent had spent a good amount of time up there talking to Yuffie before Tifa called him down, and he no longer had his cloak. Her voice rang in a sing song quality as she spoke.

"That's funny, the house is warm and Yuffie was just in the shower maybe she's ill. Think I should check? Vincent could you collect the empty bottles whilst I pick up this broken glass… I could check on Yuffie after all the others are in bed. Lets see the Turks are sleeping in the back room and thank god Cloud managed to get Reeve up to his room; I couldn't deal with four drunken men, though I did have to get drunken Cloud to our room after. Sometimes I wonder why I serve them all alcohol…"

Vincent merely nodded at her request and began to pile the glasses on the bar. He refused to speak anymore on the cloak issue hoping that Tifa didn't really assume Yuffie was sick and go and force some medicine upon his ninja. Instead he just allowed her to babble on about the other Avalanche men and where they currently were. He then noticed that only an unconscious Cid and a sleeping Barret remained in the bar. Red XII was missing his mind processed this information immediately and he realised the Yuffie would have walked into her room still wearing his cloak and straight into Red. His mind began to wander on what she must be saying but it didn't get to wander long since Tifa was apparently semi-yelling at him.

"Did you hear me Vincent?"

He shook his head in a 'no' and did not explain why he had not heard her, since saying 'I was thinking of Yuffie' did not seem like a clever idea. She smiled again and decided to repeated herself, after all she knew when Vincent was thinking and she could take a rough guess as to who he was thinking about since she purposefully mentioned her. However before she spoke she stopped her task to study Vincent's reaction.

"I said Reeve's in Cid and Barret's room instead of you since it was easier to carry him to, I'm sharing with Cloud as normal, so you'll have Red and _Yuffie_ for company."

She purposefully elongated Yuffie's name to draw a reaction out of Vincent, she could have sworn she almost saw a reaction in his eyes but if she had he covered it by turning to face the bar to look for more glasses, there wasn't any. When he was sure his face was unreadable he turned back and stoically replied

"That shall not be a problem Tifa… Thank you for your accommodation."

Tifa grumbled and Vincent realised that she had not learnt what she had wanted to. In the end she stood from collecting the glass and threw it all, a little aggressively, in the bin before turning to Vincent in a sugary manor with her hands clasped in front of her and her look in her eyes that demanded answers. Tifa was like the mother of the group, the mother who studied hand to hand combat, not a clever combination but one that suited Tifa none the less. She spoke softly but that was all the more dangerous than Tifa's normal tone of voice.

"Vincent. You are going to answer me aren't you? Because I want to know what's going on between you and Yuffie. And don't you just ignore me or you'll be sleeping outside next to Fenrir and you won't be so thankful for my accommodation. Something's going on because Reno can't make stuff up even when sober and even when we were at Icicle town you didn't give anyone your cloak. Besides I want to know so I can tease her."

Vincent was a little taken aback by Tifa's demands but he kept his face still none the less. He decided that it would be best to reply as little as possible since he did not feel like joining Reno in the need for a cure Materia but he did not want to annoy Yuffie either, since he still did not know Yuffie's thoughts on himself and her. He tried to keep all emotion out of his voice like usual but he couldn't help but express a little pain at the fact he didn't exactly know what was going on and it had only been a few moments since he'd last saw Yuffie.

"We are…More than friends…But I do not know what Yuffie wants."

Tifa smiled, a proper smile not an interrogating one and Vincent relaxed. At least Tifa wasn't going to beat him to a pulp, yet. She began to walk over towards Cid and Vincent took this as a sign that they were going to 'escort' the pair to their rooms. She lifted Cid's arm over her shoulder so she could joist him into standing position before she turned her head to face Vincent.

"I'll give the entire bars contents to Cid if she doesn't want to be more than friends, after all she's been obsessed with you for years she didn't directly say it to anyone, but best friends know these things. Point being Vincent you should talk to her about it. Don't Dilly Dally. You know I still expect a full explanation about what went on tonight, including whatever Reno saw, right? Anyway this pair is in the room next to Denzel's as always, you get Barret…Oh and Vincent don't lie to me, because I know, and don't hurt her. She'll get the same warnings."

Vincent nodded in compliance he had no intention of hurting Yuffie. Following Tifa's lead he heaved Barret into a standing position and they led Cid and Barret up the stairs, with a great amount of heaving, and into the room Tifa had designated for their stay. Luckily Reeve was curled in the bed furthest form the door with Cait Sith clutched in his hands. So Tifa dumped Cid in the middle bed and allowed Vincent to drop the heavier Barret into the bed closest to the door. Tifa smiled in thanks and headed out of the room followed quickly by Vincent who shut the door behind him.

"Well I refuse to wake them to change, I play mother enough as it is, Thanks for the help Vincent. Nights."

"Good Night Tifa."

He nodded in goodbye and headed towards the bathroom, contrary to belief he did not sleep in leather; he in fact slept in normal cloths. Like everyone else at Avalanche, he had a section of the closet in the bathroom to keep an assortment of spare clothes in. This in mind he walked quickly into the bathroom and changed into what Yuffie liked to call 'the normal clothes that Tifa brought him'. Tifa being ever knowledgeable had brought everyone a set of sleeping things when she finished renovating Seventh Heaven, and she knew Vincent would not be one for woolly nightclothes and had instead brought him a pair of loose black cotton bottoms, a black headband and black long sleeved top. He changed into his night clothes and carefully folded and replaced his own clothes in his now empty section of the closet; he still wore his claw as always.

Mentally yawning he opened the door of the bathroom and headed towards Yuffie's room, hoping that her and Red where not the ones causing the thudding noise earlier in another one of their infamous 'pillow fights' because if it was them the room would be a mess.

He smiled inwardly as he opened the door and set eyes on the room. It wasn't as bad as he had assumed. Red was laid apparently asleep sprawled out along all of Yuffie's bed with pillows randomly placed around him. Apparently Yuffie had lost the fight as she was curled on top of his cloak on the floor, pillow still clutched in hand and her eyes half lidded like she was just about to fall to sleep. He shut the door quietly and walked into the room.

Yuffie yawned quietly as her blurred vision set upon her man clad in black. She quickly sat up and stretched throwing the previously clutched pillow at Red's head before jumping to her feet and running over to Vincent, almost bouncing onto her tip toes and placing a Kiss on his cheek whilst wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. Vincent was still a little shocked that she had run over to kiss him in front of a possibly awake Red XII, maybe Tifa was right. He didn't have much time to think about it as she spoke in a quiet voice as if she was respecting the fact Red was asleep.

"Vinnie, Red beat me, he pushed me of the bed, meanie" She yawned and let go of him before turning around and running back over to the discarded cloak, he watched her bounce over and pick it up and fold it over her arm within seconds. The corners of his mouth lifted in a small smile as he noted how even when tired she was bouncing about, upon admitting she was tired Vincent decided to be a gentleman once more.

"You may have my bed, since Red has taken yours."

She rolled her eyes and bounced back over to Vincent stopping only centimetres away from him, this was an unusual intrusion of his personal space but he didn't mind. She clutched the cloak to her chest as she as she spoke in a humorously quiet tone

"What and let Mr. Valentine sleep on the floor? Tifa would butcher me for bad hospitality, come on we'll share Vinnie. Not like it's anything new, Cloud was always a tight ass when it came to Inns."

She giggled to show her insult was not malice filled, none of them ever were. Vincent nodded in agreement, it was nothing new for the members of Avalanche to have to share a bed on there travels; he still remembered when Barret and Cid had to share the bed. In fact it was only recently Tifa had acquired enough beds to house them all anyway.

If Vincent was the kind of man who smirked he would have done as he picked up a shocked Yuffie with his claw beneath the backs of her knees and his hand behind her back. She squeaked as he lifted her but made no move to escape realising this was the closest Vincent came to teasing his friends, like Red's pillow fights in some respects. She clutched onto the cloak tightly as he sat down on the edge bed and allowed Yuffie to roll to the side and out of his grasp. She smiled pixie-like with a pretend frown showing in her eyes at being carried but it didn't last long as she dived towards the pillows. She pushed a few up pillows up against the headboard and leant with her back on them before patting the spot next to her.

"Are you going to sleep or do you want to sit there all night? Because if you're sitting there I'm having all the pillows."

Vincent in a very dignified manor moved himself to sit next to Yuffie, but before he even had chance to speak she had adjusted her position so her head was laid on the crook of his shoulder and her arms wrapped round his waist. He planted a kiss on the top of her hair and stole the cloak form her grasp. Flicking it out to cover the both of them like a blanket, with that done he rested his claw arm around the small of her back and held her hand in his human one. He was smiling but inside he still wanted an answer to the question.

Yuffie was actually rather grateful that Red had shoved her off the bed because it meant that right now she got to use Vincent as a pillow, she would worry about the implications of Tifa seeing them cuddled up when she came to wake them in the morning. As content as she was she still wanted to know what they were, since it hurt her a lot when she couldn't give Red and answer. It seemed strange to admit it hurt since after all they had only kissed a few times, it was almost as strange as applying the 'L' word to the situation. Sighing she raised her voice to speak and the same time Vincent also spoke

"Vincent I need to know..."

"Yuffie, I would like to ask..."

They both paused when they realised the other was speaking. Yuffie broke the new silence with a giggle as Vincent nodded as if to say 'you first.' She smiled gratefully but she seemed to bury her head further into his shoulder and refused him eye contact as she spoke

"Um Vincent, well um, what exactly are me and you right now?"

He smiled outwardly this time, albeit a little Vincent trademarked smile, when he realised that she had been wandering the same thing as him. He gripped her tighter in a small hug before he used his human hand to tilt her head upwards for eye contact, he only said one word but the look in both their eyes told them it was the right one.

"We."

She nodded in happy acceptance as a sweet smile set up her lips, she understood Vincent's answer perfectly; they were 'together'. It wasn't long after their little conversation that Yuffie fell asleep still rested on Vincent's chest. Vincent feel asleep a short while after Yuffie his chin resting atop her head as he fell asleep to the rhythm of her breathing. Neither of them realising that one Golden eye had been watching them all along from the darker side of the room. Red contained a sigh as he reflected on Human's inability to ever make anything easy on themselves they just had to stretch the process out and never admit what they feel. He finally fell asleep smiling to himself since he knew something that Tifa didn't. Her plans had worked after all.

* * *

**_Author's Notes 2:_**_ Well you might have noticed that the layout for this has changed a little. Rather the use the song throughout the fic I decided just to use a verse or two since I found it really hard to find songs that matched my plot. I also changed the last two chapters to the same format, though the content hasn't changed.  
On that note I'm not shorting the first chapter, since my Beta reader likes to threaten me with pain for writing so much I decided that I'm going to proof read it myself, so I apologise for any mass of mistakes._

_I also wanted to apologise for any mass of OOC-ness in this chapter, especially near the end. I tried really hard to keep them in character but I had a few issues. Hence Red XII being a bit more playful and Vincent more vocal. _

**Three R's**- Read, Review and Repeat!


	4. In your Arms

**In your Arms – Chapter Four **

* * *

**_Parings-_**_ YuffiexVincent. Hinted CloudxTifa._

**_AN's –_**_ Sorry about the wait but on that note I am now on my summer holidays so I should be able to get a few more chapters done now. Oh and I apologise for the way I wrote Tifa. I have a hard time writing her, I am trying though. I rewrote this chapter about 6 times and I still dislike it. I've come to the conclusion that although I intentionally skipped all the 'build up' to the relationship I wish I hadn't but I figured building it up over 3 years was a lot of work for a one shot, that later got extended. _

**_Disclaimer –_**_ The usual. I don't own FFVII or The song. I make no profit form this either. But the writing is mine)_

**_Thanks –_**_ Thank you so much to all reviewers, every time I get a review I cant help but give a 'whoop' of glee. On the replying note, I still intend to reply to every review but I probably won't reply till I post a new chapter so heads up there._

**_Reviews are treasured! _**

* * *

_  
**Inspiration Song -** 'Here (in your arms)' by HelloGoodbye. _

**_Where you are the one, the one  
that lies close to me.  
Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love,  
with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else,  
I could be, but,  
Here in your arms._**

**_I like, where you sleep,  
when you sleep, next to me.  
I like, where you sleep,  
here. _**

* * *

**In your Arms; **

It was early morning at Seventh Heaven and for once all was quiet, it appeared everyone else was asleep except Tifa. She always tended to rise early after all she had the children and the bar to tend too, besides she was one of the few without a hangover. Smiling to herself she tip-toed out of her own bed and over to the twined one in the room; she gently brushed a floppy spike of Cloud's hair form his face silently wishing him pleasant dreams before dashing over to the en-suite to prepare for the morning. Tifa surprisingly only took moments to get ready, as she appeared from the door looking as normal.

Slipping out of her room and shutting the door quietly behind her, she proceeded to check on the others like always. She liked to ask those awake what they wished to eat. However being only 6am she resigned to the fact most of Avalanche would still be snoring. The usual awake were Yuffie and Tifa, Yuffie out of training habits more than choice. Deciding to make her way down the corridor she headed for the neighbouring room, the kids room, since they were right across the hall. Tip-toeing into the room she became suddenly glad the door hinges were oiled regularly; well she had to find tasks for Cloud to do so he stuck around a little longer. She grinned to herself that had been Yuffie's plot to keep Vincent around more; Tifa had borrowed it for Cloud. Turning her mind back to the task in hand she glanced over to the sleeping forms and quickly left the room once more, she wasn't ready for Marlene and Denzel to be awake yet so she'd let them sleep in.

Changing directions she head to the room atop the stairs, diagonally across from the bathroom. This door she didn't bother to sneak with since all its inhabitants had been completely intoxicated last night and deserved a little noise for drinking most of her prized stock. For the same reasons she didn't bother to suppress her giggle; Reeve was clutching Cait Sith to him like a toy, and she silently thanked whatever god watched over them that Cait was deactivated since he would not be too happy about being used as a plush toy. Cid and Barret were still in their clothes and shoes only they had haphazardly thrown blankets over themselves in the night, looking much like children. Sprinting to the window Tifa pulled the curtains shut firmly, she closed them out of pity since she had noticed the light streaming through the gap and knew none of the men would be happy this early in the morning. Except Reeve who didn't know the meaning behind hangover.

Sprinting back out the door she neatly shut it behind her and mentally argued on whom to check on next. The Turks were downstairs in the living room and she knew they wouldn't be awake since Elena and Rude had challenged Cid and Barret to a drinking contest and lost, T'seng had joined the contest and although lasting longer than the other two he also lost, and Reno, well Reno was drunk before Yuffie beat him up so he'd be the worst this morning and she really didn't want to deal with his incessant whining and flirting. Though the flirting did make Cloud jealous... Deciding to save the ear ache till later, when Cloud was awake, she wandered towards Yuffie's room at the end of the corridor; Yuffie had her own room since she was more of a permanent resident.

She knocked lightly on the door since she expected Yuffie to be awake but not the other two in the room. After waiting a few moments she noted there was no movement form within the room, this in itself was enough to make Tifa question her assumption last night about Yuffie being cold; maybe she really was ill?! How could she be such a bad friend and not check on Yuffie last night?! Her train of thought continued down this path and she even managed to overlook the fact that both Vincent and Red were in the same room as Yuffie and so even if she was ill she would be perfectly well cared for.

Because of her overpowering thoughts she was more than mildly surprised when she heard Red scrambling to lock his teeth around door handle and tug the door open. She stared at his one golden eye and raised her eyebrow in question. Why was Red awake this early? And where in Shinra was Yuffie? Was she ill? Red however just grinned in his beast like way and jerked his head as if to say 'come in' before walking back into the darkened room. Tifa just pouted in confusion and silently followed Red back into the room.

She glanced at Red before glancing around the room for Yuffie. It was needless to say she had to suppress the urge to squeal in a childish way at the sight she was greeted with. Usually upon walking in on a similar sight she would have dashed out of the room embarrassed but both were fully clothed so it was nothing more than a cute embrace. She smiled at Red and then turned back to 'Aw' over the pair once more.

Yuffie snuggled closer into her 'pillow' when the sound of knocking was heard, she was a light sleeper but for some reason today her mind didn't want to wake up and she quickly returned back to sleep once the knocking had stopped. She was currently snuggled up next to Vincent one lithe hand wrapped around his back and the other placed tenderly on his shoulder her head leaning into the crevasse of his other shoulder a perfectly innocent expression resting on her exotic features. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind this was the excessively handsome Vincent she was using as a cushion, and she knew somewhere else in her mind this would likely be the least complicated moment of this new relationship; but even if it was she was willing to work out all the kinks. Heck she'd been in love with the guy for years no amount of kinks would change that. Not even a very large kink named _Demons_ or the one named _Atonement_.

Vincent was also still firmly asleep he hadn't heard the knocking; in fact he seemed to be completely contentedly asleep. He hadn't been having his nightmares for a while now, ever since Chaos had receded far back into his mind in rest and Lucrecia had released him. But asleep here next to _her, _Yuffie, he was sleeping even more peacefully and not in his ever alert phase. It was nice change. Since he wasn't even groggily awake he didn't have the chance to half heatedly reflect on the situation and instead he was quite content to continue lying where he was. He was laid with his head resting atop hers and both human hand and gauntlet covered hand resting around her waist. They were both slightly propped up against the pillow seat Yuffie had made with Yuffie's legs lightly resting atop Vincent's and the cloak having been tossed unceremoniously onto the floor during the night.

Tifa smiled taking in the appearance of her two friends; it was nice they had found comfort in one and another even if she hadn't ever assumed it possible. Vincent might have shown more interest in Yuffie than the others but Yuffie had never noticed. She smiled knowing Yuffie would never admit she needed comfort as she always demanded she was the one handing it out , which she was but Tifa could read people and knew Yuffie needed a bit of help herself. She turned gently on her heel and motioned for Red to follow as she tip-toed out of the room but didn't shut the door. She had some meddling and embarrassment to cause. It was payback time for Yuffie's many Cloud comments and set ups. She sighed outwardly at the mental mention of Cloud, she'd stuck by him for years but still he hadn't shown any sort of progression in their relationship; one could only hope. Maybe Yuffie's hints did help, oh well she'd worry about that later. Changing her mental topic back she nodded her head at Red and motioned for him to stop when she was outside of the guy's rooms. She bent down and whispered to him in her quietest voice possible, noticing the smug smirk on his animal features.

"So up for a Yuffie-esque plan? We'll need to wake up the others. You get Reeve, Cid and Barret. I'll get up Cloud; since we know tired 'Spiky' is grouchy…Hurry they have to see this, its unbelievable! And Red you had better tell me what you're so smug about later on, can't keep a girl curious for too long."

Giggles punctuated her plot and she winked at Red when she'd finished. Red just nodded dutifully whilst padding into the room with a gleam of mischief in his eyes, after all 'eye for an eye' and Yuffie had caused him plenty of trouble before. Tifa had lightly crept back into her own room shortly after Red departed: both of them trying to be quiet as to avoid the ruining of their plan.

A few moments and a lot of grumbling later the rest of Avalanche, excluding Yuffie and Vincent were milling around in the corridor quietly after Tifa had given them stern warnings about noise. Cait Sith was turned on for what purpose Tifa could only guess at, but she was sure it was so he could record Blackmail images. Reeve looked completely ecstatic about being woken up, strange man. Cid looked like he was going to kill someone for the interruption of his sleep, namely Red for waking him up. And Barret was forever grimacing as his head throbbed; obviously he had drunk the most last night. As for Cloud, Cloud looked like he sorely missed keeping his Buster Sword to hand. He did not understand why Tifa would get everyone up and demand they quietly go into Yuffie's room, what plot was he in on now? Without even being asked! Thinking of Tifa her friendly yet whispered voice rang over the crowd as she spoke

"Let's Mosey."

Cid raised a hand to his head in complaint, Barret's scowl rose three levels on the scary scale, Reeve looked ready to pee his pants in laughter and Cloud had to suppress a blush. He glared at Tifa for embarrassing him but he made no movement to remove her hand from his wrist as she dragged him down the corridor. He wouldn't admit it but he didn't mind the contact, and it really peeved him when Reno flirted with Tifa. Tifa glanced back occasionally and short warning glances at the lot of them about their voice levels, since the last thing she needed was Yuffie waking up before she had enacted her light-hearted revenge. It was why she had left the door to Yuffie's room open in the first place; the door creaked a little, Yuffie refused to have it oiled since the squeak helped her spot intruders. Crazy ninja princess.

Upon reaching the room the members of Avalanche, minus two, packed into the room one by one. Red taking the lead with Tifa dragging Cloud along second. As the group piled into the room Tifa took pride in gauging every one's reactions. She almost, very almost burst into full blown hysterical laughter. But she knew if she did Yuffie would butcher her even more.

Red had just sat back on Yuffie's bed looking prideful and pleased and taking no interest in the sleeping couple since he'd already seen the sight. He also noted Tifa wasn't taking notice of Yuffie and Vincent and was in fact watching everyone else her face breaking into a large smile and her eyes suppressing laughter. He had to admit there reactions were very humorous:

Cloud had followed Tifa quietly into the room or rather he was dragged by the wrist. 'Observant' as he was he had failed to note anything going on between the Gunslinger and the Ninja of the group, however quite obviously there was. This was the only reasoning he could find for his own reaction which was the gawk like a goldfish at the sight, his eyes almost bulging ridiculously from his head. Vincent was not the type to date anyone and yet here he was with the childish Yuffie, but he had to admit Yuffie had grown up a lot since her first Avalanche days.

Reeve had been third into the room and his face flushed scarlet in embarrassment, however if didn't last long as he remembered that friendly blackmail was essential in any friendship. Reeve may run the WRO but he was not a deadly serious man; he wore weird costumes and used to control the now automated Cait Sith so his weird mind decided that he really wanted a permanent marker and a camera right now.

Cait Sith had the latter. He had followed Reeve in the order only he had chosen to push himself to the front of the group, being a short metallic cat. He grinned widely in a way that rivalled Yuffie. The mischievous pair and Reeve made quiet a combination when playing pranks with this in mind he had automatically turned on his eternal video camera and was filming the couple and the group's reactions. This would be a goldmine for 'favours' later. Reeve would be pleased.

Barret was still clutching his head as he stumbled into the room second to last. He narrowly missed tripping over a recording Cait Sith and it took several seconds for his vision to adjust on what everyone was gawking at. As soon as his vision had focused he slapped both real and gun hand over his eyes; which resulted in the latter clunking his eye and him grunting in pain. He had much the same approach to Yuffie as Cid did; they treat her like a little kid relative and his eyes weren't ready to see her cuddling the Vamp in morning.

Cid had been last into the room, thankfully Tifa noted, since he made the most noise as he trudged into the room attempting to light a cigarette that he had just placed in his mouth. Needless to say he didn't get far as the cigarette fell straight form his mouth and onto the carpet as he took in the sight. Although he and Yuffie yelled at each other it was just teasing they were like a dysfunctional father (or older brother since he didn't think he was that old) and daughter. So no one was allowed to touch her like that she was only young, well 19. Now Vince may be his friend and all but he was not allowed to touch the little ninja, little girl of the group, no one was. His anger rose as did his voice as he huffed loudly before almost roaring

"What the eff is going on 'ere?!"

He had limited his swearing lately at Shera's request and managed to do so now but only just. In the time it had taken Cid to react it seemed everyone else had too, and they all had something to say.

"Well at least they're currently clothed, though Yuffie did used to sleep in her underwear she told me so once. Quiet a random conversation really."  
"Wha' you say foo'?"  
"The lassie is gonna be doing ma' chores for months"  
"Holy F-"  
"Watch your mouth Cloud!"  
"What?! Besides when in meteor's name did Vincent have girlfriends?!"  
"I don't wish to be 'dog chow' so I state now that this was Tifa's idea. My apologies Tifa but each for their own hide."  
"Shut the damn hell up you idiots, an' ge' the hell off 'er now Vamp boy!"

Yuffie's mind had been cloudily struggling for awakening since she heard many footsteps in her room a few seconds ago; however it took the explosion of noise to awake her from her once peaceful sleep. She growled lowly realising the moment had been spoilt and mentally noting to kill who ever planned this, upon a few seconds of reflection she realised it had to be Tifa's doing no one else was awake willingly in the mornings. She slipped her hand from Vincent's back and to the nearest loose pillow, her fingers clutched around the edges and she twisted her body slightly so she still rested against Vincent but she had her arm free for throwing; after all Ninja didn't just throw Shuriken, everything was a weapon. She had been moving slowly and slightly so they others didn't notice of course surprise was elementary to any pillow attack.

Finally opening her silver eyes to show she was in fact awake she flung the pillow straight towards the loudest figure; Cid. Needless to say she had good aim as she had aimed on noise and not sight. The pillow hit Cid straight in between his eyes and she almost whooped at her hit but instead she just grinned and spoke in a voice loud enough to rival all the others

"Shut up old man! This is just the sight I want to see when I wake up; Avalanche in PJ's. Yuckie! Oh and Tifa, run, run far..."

Cid had been able to react in only one way and that was to blink and rub the point of impact with his hand. He gaped for air aimlessly, his face flashing red in anger, he was silenced for now. She grinned and snuggled the back of her head back down onto Vincent's shoulder. She had nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of, Leviathan forbid. She was a 19 year old for starters not to mention and Ninja and a Thief. Cuddling with Vincent was not illegal, maybe little weird unless you knew the Vincent underneath the 'I'm a demon' exterior. It was then she realised she was probably embarrassing Vincent, after all she had no idea how he would want to act in a relationship. She herself wasn't one for public displays but it was too early in the morning to care.

Vincent himself had awoken as soon as the group had began to talk but before he even opened his blood red eyes he could feel Yuffie beginning to move. He felt a little awkward at first, after all his relationship experience wasn't really up to date and his previous relationship hadn't really played out well; it made him complex and awkward. He had no idea how to act in a modern day relationship; in his day it was all courtship and flowers not the top of a staircase and spilt alcohol. He wondered if she was going to feel mortified about sleeping next to him, a demon, and shove him away in seconds. This in mind he kept his eyes firmly shut, which wasn't a hard feat since he done so for 30 years, it was so he could gauge her reaction; he'd just have to follow Yuffie's lead for a while so she could teach him more about the world. He was mildly upset when he felt her body weight shift away from him but she hadn't completely disentangled from him and all his upset washed away as he heard the whoosh of pillow fabric through the air and felt her settle back down on him.

He waited for Yuffie's voice to finish her insults and threats before he bothered to open his eyes. It took only moments for his blood, though Yuffie would argue cherry, red eyes to give a look to the group that would have most normal people needing new pants. He cautiously used his clawed hand to pull Yuffie closer to him and he rested his human hand over her now spare hand in a possessive manor he always had been a possessive monster, no man. He couldn't be blamed for being possessive his last love had abandoned him for an evil scientist and his work. He wasn't going to give anyone the chance to attempt to take Yuffie from him; she was his love now. His voice was a scratchy as ever but it held a warning tone, which made his simple statement sound like a threat:

"Good Morning... Avalanche."

Tifa blinked once then twice as she stopped her loud laughter abruptly, she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and mumbled something about breakfast. She quickly began herding the others out of the room, virtually shoving Cid out of the door who was still angrily gaping at Yuffie. Red was the last to leave as he was letting out a growling laugh, he nodded to Yuffie as if to say 'I win' and ran quickly towards and out of the door as she grappled for another pillow. Once the group had left Yuffie stopped her aimless search for a free pillow and instead returned her hand to rest on Vincent's shoulder, her silver eyes settling on his Red. She figured since he had grasped her tighter that he was at least one for hugs in public, but Yuffie mentally noted right now she point blank refused to hold hands and skip down lanes. Her voice was far too cheerful for a morning but Vincent knew he would love hearing it.

"Morning Vinnie. So wanna help me set up Cloud and Teef? Revenge and a good deed in one. Go Yuffie plots!"

She grinned impishly at her remembrance of last nights plotting session and Vincent could tell she was a morning person, he'd guessed she was but this was the ultimate proof. He supposed one of them had to be. She hugged herself to him once more in a small embrace before she began to sit up properly; she was never one to lie about in bed and she wanted to look extra nice today, after all it was her and Vince's first official day as being a 'we'. Since the title boyfriend didn't really suit Vinnie she would just refer to them as a 'we'. Plus the back of her mind kept reminding her that the Lucrecia chick had been 'Aries gorgeous' so she had a lot to match up to. Though Tifa had often told Yuffie during girl chats she was pretty, Yuffie had shrugged it off; she was still a tom boy at heart.

Vincent however was not thinking about Lucrecia at all, he was marvelling at Yuffie; she wasn't _just_ young anymore. Her impolite mischief had turned polite playfulness, she had grown out over the years and if anything she looked more like a young woman. Tifa had pointed this out several times when she was trying to casually hint at him and Yuffie but of course he hadn't properly noticed because well Vincent was ever the gentleman. Noting he was about to lose this battle of staying in bed for longer, with her, he pulled her back down to him with one swift movement. Yuffie being half crouching stumbled forward at the tug and landed squarely on his chest.

"Good Morning Yuffie."

His voice was still monotone and Yuffie figured he liked mornings about as much as she did. Which wasn't a lot, although once she was awake she rather liked mornings since it meant she had the rest of the day to go, so that was a bit of a weird irony. She nodded her head in reply, which just resulted in a little nod against his chest and her voice squeaked a little as she spoke.

"Alright, for a little while longer. Can't waste mornings Vinnie."

She grinned sweetly this time as she cuddled back up to the Gunman she had spent the night curled next to; she was content to lay there it was just she was so full of unused energy in mornings and Yuffie never could stay still for long. His arms had returned to holding her waist in an embrace as he closed his eyes content with going back to sleep, he wasn't tired he just didn't want to lose the feeling of her skin next to his. He was feeling a little strange this morning since he was now in a relationship again after around 40 years since his last, he had no regrets though. Although he did realise it would have been easier on them both if one of them had admitted their feelings earlier. He tried to think of the moment he had realised he loved Yuffie but he realised he couldn't, there wasn't a specific 'light bulb' inducing moment it had just crept up on him over time. Albeit slowly over time since his own coldness had blocked it out. However she had been nothing shy of showing her affections, she was even less childish about it than Vincent would have first assumed; she had only slightly changed her behaviour towards him, if anything she had tried to make him happy not make him love her. Nevertheless she had succeeded with both.

They stayed curled together like that for at least another half hour, both had closed their eyes but neither was asleep. Yuffie sighed cheerfully just before her stomach grumbled with hunger. She blushed and pushed her self up from her position, so she was resting on her elbows. As much as she liked the whole cute fluffy cuddling couple thing she'd never do anything like that in public, Leviathan no, she knew what it was like to see those people being like that in public; Grossness. Her stomach growled again and she noted she could smell Tifa's pancakes from upstairs. She lent forward and teasingly kissed the corner of Vincent's mouth causing his cherry red eyes to shoot open, before she rolled fully out of his embrace and purposefully off the bed. She landed on the floor in a very ninja like kneel.

"Come on Vinnie Vamp, the suns out and its time for breakfast! Plus we need to plot against 'big sis' Teef."

She jumped up from her kneeling position and virtually danced over to her cupboard where she grabbed a bundle full of green and yellow coloured clothes and twirled out of the still open door her loosely tied hair flapping around her face as she blew a playful kiss to Vincent. He mentally smiled as he sat up; he'd won that early morning battle for more time in bed. Ish. He pushed his feet off the side of the bed and stood up in a more graceful reserved manor than Yuffie's. His claw carefully hooked his cloak up form the floor and he was tempted to outwardly say something about Vampires and sunlight, but before he could do so his Ninja had gone through the door.

He mentally scolded himself and his train of thoughts which was leading him to many pet names for Yuffie. Though he would likely never use them aloud after all he did have the outward appearance of a static person to uphold. He blamed the slip on mornings and resolutely went on to think about something along the lines of 'un godly hours of the day.'

* * *

**Three R's**- Read, Review and Repeat!


End file.
